nicthicfandomcom-20200214-history
Top Cat: The Video Game
''Top Cat: The Video Game ''is a video game based on the 2017 film, Top Cat, developed by Avalanche Software, co-developed by Traveller's Tales and WB Games New York and published by Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment. It is also the first Hanna-Barbera game to be developed by Avalanche Software since its relaunch by Warner Bros. in January 2017 as well as the first Game Developed by WB Games New York scince its opening in 2017. The game was released on the Nintendo Switch, PlayStation 3, Sega Qube, Sega T23, Sega Lighter, PlayStation 4, PC, Mac, Wii U, Nintendo 3DS and Xbox One on December 19, 2017 in North America, December 26, 2017 and on January 2, 2018 in Japan. Gameplay Coming soon! Characters Playable * Top Cat * Benny The Ball * Choo-Choo * Brain * Fancy-Fancy * Spook * Officer Charlie Dibble * Amy Vandergelt * Jazz * Beau Bosses * Bottom Dog * Scorn and Scuffle * Bad Dog * Panther * Rat Other (Non Playable) * Mrs. Dibble * Mrs. The Ball Plot Coming soon! Voice Cast * Top Cat - Jason Harris * Benny the Ball - Chris Edgerly * Choo-Choo - Nolan North * Brain - Jess Harnell * Fancy-Fancy - Matthew Piazzi * Spook - Benjamin Diskin * Officer Charlie Dibble - Bill Lobley * Bottom Dog - Kenan Thompson * Scorn - Tom Kenny * Scuffle - Maurice LaMarche * Bad Dog - Diedrich Bader * Panther - Marieve Herington * Rat - Joey D'Auria Additional Cast * Adrienne Wilkinson * Alex Mandelberg * André Sogliuzzo * Anna Graves * April Stewart * Ashley Albert * Bob Joles * Brian T. Delaney * Chris Edgerly * Chris Niosi * Christopher Corey Smith * Cindy Robinson * Constance Parng * Courtenay Taylor * Danielle Judovits * Dave Boat * David Cowgill * David O. Lodge * David Shaughnessy * Debi Mae West * Debra Wilson * Edita Brychta * Elisa Gabrielli * Emily Lynne * Fred Tatasciore * G.K. Bowes * Grey Griffin * Holly J. Barrett * Isaac Singleton, Jr. * Jackie Gonneau * James Kevin Ward * Jamie Marchi * Jason Harris * Jennifer Hale * Jill Talley * Jim Pirri * Jo Wyatt * Joey Naber * Josh Keaton * Karen Huie * Karen Strassman * Kari Wahlgren * Keith Silverstein * Khary Payton * Kirk Thornton * Lacey Chabert * Lani Minella * Laraine Newman * Leigh Allyn Baker * Lex Lang * Lloyd Floyd * Lydia Leonard * Marcella Lentz-Pope * Matthew Labyorteaux * Mela Lee McLean * Michelle Ruff * Misty Oliver * Nicole Oliver * Nika Futterman * Peter Pamela Rose * Philece Sampler * Rajia Baroudi * Robert Clotworthy * Robin Atkin Downes * S. Scott Bullock * Sandy Fox * Sean Kenin * Sofia Vassilieva * Stephanie Sheh * Steven Jay Blum * Susan Boyajian * Terri Douglas * Vanessa Marshall * Yuri Lowenthal Development Coming soon! Gallery Cover arts Top Cat The Video Game Cover Art Nintendo Switch.jpg|Nintendo Switch cover art Top Cat The Video Game Cover Art PS3.jpg|PlayStation 3 cover art Top Cat The Video Game Cover Art PS4.jpg|PlayStation 4 cover art Top Cat The Video Game Cover Art Wii U.jpg|Wii U cover art Top Cat The Video Game Cover Art 3DS.png|Nintendo 3DS cover art Top Cat The Video Game Cover Art Xbox One.jpg|Xbox One cover art Screenshots Coming soon! Category:Video Games